Hidden Original Daughter
by 4everHGfan
Summary: What if Elijah had a daughter with Tatia Petrova before she died but when he was as a vampire? Meet Lara Kimberliya Mikaelson…. This is her entire life story from when she was born to 2x22. Lara has 2 other sisters, 1 from the same parents and 1 half-sister. Other TVD characters are involved as later on. This is my 2nd writing a fanfiction so please excuse any bad parts.
1. Chapter 1 - 1002

1002 Hey, I am 7 years old. I am very happy because my powers came. I have always admired Ayanna on her powers and now I myself am a witch. But that leads me to wonder did I inherit the gene from my mother or my father? If I had to guess, I would say father (although I have no idea who he is) seeing that Ayanna told me my mother, Tatia was a doppelgangër. I must go now seeing my best friend Mary (who is 9) with my sister Aria(who is 8). 


	2. Chapter 2 - 1011

1011 I am 16 years old. I have problems controlling my anger these days. I fear that I may have the gene to transform into one of those wolves that we hide from every full moon. Mary's 18th birthday is in 3 days and a month from then she will be marrying our good friend Sam. Aria has been 17 for 4 months now. Mary and I have another two good friends called Cassandra (She makes us call her Cassie) and James. They live with their mother, Elizabeth. We usually hang out together, have sword fights (even though girls are not allowed to) and ride horses. Not to brag, but I am good at riding horses and doing skills on a horse. I guess our greatest common point would be not knowing who our fathers are. I could sense that Elizabeth was a vampire but she made be promised not to tell the twins. As if someone would believe me anyway... 


	3. Chapter 3 - 1012 (My Birthday)

1012 - My Birthday I am 17. I have the werewolf gene. I am a triple hybrid, one-third witch one-third werewolf and one-third vampire. Ayanna told me my father was not a werewolf but my mother was bitten by a werewolf. She told me my birth father healed her with vampire blood. So when my mother was pregnant, my system has werewolf venom, vampire blood in it as well as the witch gene which my father passed to me. So when I was born, I became the world first triple hybrid. But I have to die once to unleash my vampire side as well as kill a human to unleash my werewolf side. I saw Cassie, James and Mary with a group of vampires... Original Vampires called Elijah, Finn, Niklaus (Nik for short), Kol and Rebekah. It turns out Elizabeth used to date Kol. He was the twin's father. 


	4. Chapter 4 - 1013 (Moving elsewhere)

1013 - Part 1 (Moving to a new village) I am 18. I died few months before my 18th birthday. I am officially a blood sucking monster. So is Aria, Mary and Cassie. Turns out Cassie and James were born vampires. When Cassie died, she became a hybrid, half witch half , I killed a human by accident. I am not a full triple hybrid. My father turned out to be Elijah. Mary's father turn out to be Niklaus. Cassie, James, Mary and I turned out to be cousins. Kol, Elizabeth, Cassie, James, Finn, Rebekah, Niklaus, Mary, Elijah, Aria and I. 


	5. Chapter 5 - 1013 (Settling in a village)

1013- Part 2 (Settling into the village) We have been here for 3 months now. Uncle Finn is courting a woman named Sage and planned to turn her. Uncle Kol proposed to Aunt Elizabeth and they are getting married in a month, the twins are elated of course. James is not as close to Cassie as they used to be. I wonder if it is because of the fact that we are predators now. Uncle Nik and Father are always out looking for traces of the doppelganger to break a curse. So, Mary, Aria and Cassie are out hunting all the time too. I left a message with James telling the girls that I am really sorry and we will meet again someday soon before running off into the woods. 


	6. Chapter 6 - 1290

1290 It has been 277 years since I ran away. James became a vampire on his 18th birthday. Now Cassie and James are with Father, Uncle Nik, Aunt Rebekah and Mary in Italy. Uncle Kol has gone off the deep end and flipped the switch when Aunt Elizabeth died of a werewolf bite. Aria is off playing Romeo and Juliet with some guy I don't know. Uncle Finn was dagger 190 years ago after he turned Sage, who ran off before Uncle Nik could kill her. I am now trailing behind them all the time trying to protect them. Father has fallen head over heels for the new Princess of Italy and I heard that Cassie predicted they will have a baby. 


	7. Chapter 7 - 1295

1295 Today was the birth of Fiona Mikaelson. Aria and I's half sister. Her mother died of child birth. I pity her as I had to grow up without a mother too. I often dreamt of having one, but I told no one. 


	8. Chapter 8 -1492

1492 I am 497 years old this entire family is in England. We have finally reunited. I have a feeling, Fiona is jealous of me, although she has no reason to be. We have found the newest doppelganger named Katerina Petrova. Nik wants to sacrifice her by the next full moon. 


	9. Chapter 9 - 1498

1498 I am 503 years old. I met Katerina who at transition into a vampire. She told me that she had a daughter in wedlock(she searched every village but was unsuccessful in finding her) and made me promise not to tell Nik. I then promised to help her run from Nik. 


	10. Chapter 10 - 1922

1922 I witnessed Nik daggered Rebekah today. Mikael had almost caught us but luckily we ran. Nik has already daggered Uncle Kol,James and Aria in addition to Uncle Finn. He would be planning to dagger Elijah, Mary, Fiona and I. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Present Day (2x22)

2010- 2x22 Nik has became a full hybrid. He daggered Elijah, Cassie and Fiona for trying to kill him. Aria and I ran away as soon as we could while Mary went off with a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. I think they are dating now. 


	12. Chapter 12 - AN

Thanks for reading! Give comments on how to improve or on parts you don't understand. SEQUEL coming out soon! 


End file.
